


Inilah yang Kami Inginkan

by Velikyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hardships, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: 3 remaja melarikan diri dan karena itu dicari oleh banyak orang(Saya gagal dalam membuat summary)A.N,I'll probably translate it after I finish it but for now this is the original





	1. Lari dari Rumah

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya tugas BI (disuruh buat cerpen, 3 halaman, tapi baru introduction udah 4 halaman)  
Mangkanya aku post fullnya disini aja  
Selamat baca!!
> 
> T (translation):  
This is actually an Indonesia Subject assignment (make a short story, 3 pages, but when its only just the introduction its already 4 pages)  
So that is why I'll be posting the full version here  
Have a good read!!

Hidup itu kejam. Banyak orang menderita, banyak orang sakit, banyak orang yang ingin hidup dengan damai tetapi mendapat banyak masalah. Orang yang berkuasa dan kaya bias melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan, sedangkan orang lemah ditindas oleh yang lebih tinggi. Itulah yang terjadi pada anak-anak orang lemah.

Mereka yang kekurangan dan berhutang, menjual anaknya untuk mendapat kekayaan. Anak-anak dijual secara hukum atau secara ilegal. Dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang mementingkan keuntungan mereka sendiri sampai dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang memiliki niat yang buruk. Anak-anak yang terjual itu tidak akan bisa kembali ke kehidupan yang normal.

“Lari!!” Teriak Alfa, seorang remaja laki-laki yang dijual oleh orangtuanya demi uang. Seorang remaja yang memiliki muka yang ganas dan badan yang berotot. Saat ini, ia sedang berlari sambil menarik tangan seorang tahanan yang sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun.

“Kita nggak bisa lolos dari mereka!!” Teriak Giselle, seorang remaja perempuan yang dijual karena orangtuanya tidak siap untuk mengurusnya. Seorang remaja yang mempunyaj muka seperti bidadari. Saat ini, ia sedang berlari mencari jalan keluar dari penjara yang telah menjadi rumah mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

“Lihat!! Ada pintu disana.” Teriak Valentin, seorang remaja perempuan yang dijual karena keluarga orangtuanya tidak mau mengasuhnya setelah orangtuanya meninggal. Seorang remaja yang memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna. Saat ini, ia sedang berlari menutupi pintu yang telah dilewati agar para penjaga kehilangan mereka.

Tergesa-tergesa, Giselle membuka dengan sekuat tenaga dan masuk. Alfa mengambil beberapa kerikil kecil dan melempar ke lorong, berharap para penjaga mengira mereka ke arah lorongan itu. Kemudia, Alfa dan Valentin masuk ke ruangan yang dibuka Giselle. Pintu tertutup dan semua barang di ruangan itu dipakai untuk menghalangi para penjaga yang akan masuk. Dengan mulut tertutup, mereka bersembunyi di bawah meja dan berharap para penjaga mendengar suara kerikil tersebut.

“Cari mereka! Nggak boleh ada yang pergi dari sini!” Terdengar suara keras yang, kemungkinan, berasal dari kepala penjaga. Suara gertakan kaki terdengar diluar pintu persembunyian mereka. Dug dug Jantung berdetak, dug dug mata berair, dug dug pikiran tersebar kemana-mana. Berdoa supaya mereka bisa keluar dari penjara ini hidup-hidup. Berdoa untuk mendapat kehidupan yang seharusnya mereka punya, kehidupan yang normal. Beberapa menit, yang terasa seperti beberapa tahun, telah berlalu.

Suatu mujizat, suara diluar pintu mulai menghilang dan lama-kelamaan tidak ada suara pun yang terdengar, hanya detak jantung mereka. Alfa perlahan-lahan berdiri dan menyingkir perhalangan dengan tangan yang bergemetar. Pintu terbuka dan ia mengintip keluar, tidak ada satu penjaga pun yang terlihat. Pintu ditutup kembali dan Alfa kembali ke dua temannya.

“Jadi… gimana ini?” Tanya Alfa. “Kita nggak punya banyak waktu.” Lanjut Alfa sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa meningkatkan kesempatan mereka untuk kabur dari rumah mereka. “Mungkin disini ada sesuatu. Lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar disini daripada di luar sana.” Balas Giselle.

Beberapa kotak disana-sini, tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berisi informasi tentang ratusan anak terjebak di fasilitas yang sama. Terdapat sebuah lemari besi di ujung ruangan, kelihatannya tidak terlalu berat. “Coba kita dorong itu.” Valentin menunjuk ke lemari besi tersebut. “Mungkin ada ventilasi udara yang bisa kita lewati.” Setelah mendengar ide tersebut, Alfa mendekati lemari tersebut dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Seperti doa yang dikabulkan, ternyata ada ventilasi udara.

“Bisa dibuka nggak?” Tanya Giselle, kekhawatiran dan kegembiraan terdengar di suaranya. “Ya…” GREEG “Pasti bisalah…” Udara veltilasi terbuka dan kesempatan mereka bertambah besar. “Ayo… nggak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Kita bisa istirahat setelah keluar dari sini.” Alfa masuk ke dalam ventilasi udara dan melihat apakah aman untuk melewatinya. Setelah memberikan signal bahwa itu aman, Giselle membiarkan Valentin pergi dulu lalu dia.

Mereka merangkak dan setiap kali mendengar suara di sekitarnya, mereka berhenti sampai suara tersebut tidak terdengar lagi. Tanpa ada ide dimana jalan keluar mereka, ruangan yang besar dan kosong memberikan harapan tentang jalan keluar yang akan datang. Keluarlah mereka dari ventilasi udara tersebut dan melihat sekeliling ruangan baru mereka.

Langit-langit tinggi dengan lampu yang sangat terang. Terdapat pintu masuk yang besar di dua sisi ruangan tersebut. Alfa pergi ke satu sisi sedangkan Giselle dan Valentin pergi ke sisi satunya. Di sisi Alfa, terlihat seperti lorong. Lorongnya tidak ada penjaga dan sepertinya area yang mereka temukan merupakan area yang jarang dikunjungi, terlihat dari lantai dan dinding yang kotor dan banyak sarang laba-laba.

Sedangkan di sisi satunya, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang berisi kotak-kotak. “Coba kita ke sini dulu.” Bisik Valentin. Giselle mengangguk dan membuka pintu tersebut. Saat mendengar pintu dibuka, Alfa kembali ke sisi mereka. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi banyak kotak. Terdapat label-label di permukaan kotak yang bertulis ‘Persediaan Makan’, ‘Persediaan Senjata’, dan ‘Persediaan Obat’.

“Kalau persediaan ada disini, mungkin ada jalan keluar di dekat sini.” Alfa bilang dengan suara yang optimis. Terlihat pintu garasi besar yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding. “Kalau kita bisa buka itu, kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini.” Suara Alfa lebih optimis dari sebelumnya. “Kalau kita mau buka itu, kita harus ambil beberapa persediaan supaya kita bisa bertahan disana.” Valentin bilang sambil mendekati kotak persediaan obat.

“Tapi gimana caranya buka kotak-kotak ini?” Tanya Giselle. “Masa kamu lupa?” Alfa mendekat ke kotak persediaan obat, Valentin mengangkat alisnya. KRAKK “Kan ada aku.” Alfa tersenyum karena setelah sekian tahun, ia bisa menggunakan sebagian kekuatannya. Beberapa kotak telah terbuka dan persediaan telah diambil. Terdapat dua ransel yang tergeletak di lantai. Mereka mengisi mengisinya dengan persediaan mereka, mungkin Tuhan memang menjaga mereka.

“Siap?” Tanya Alfa, membawa ransel yang berisi senjata dan obat-obat. “Siap!” Jawab Giselle, membawa ransel satunya yang berisi makanan. Valentin menganggukkan kepala, siap untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru.

“Satu…” Selama bertahun-tahun mereka terjebak di penjara ini. Penjara berbau metal yang lama-kelamaan terbiasa. “Dua…” Bersama dengan orang-orang yang memelihara mereka, yang sangat jauh dengan kasih sayang orangtua. “Tiga!!” Dan akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari situasi tersebut. “Mari kita melihat dunia dibalik dinding ini.” Pintunya terbuka dan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pohon-pohon, itu yang mereka lihat. Pohon berwarna hijau dengan batangya yang berwarna coklat. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga-kekuningan. Langit berwarna biru dan awan yang berwarna putih. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat indah, tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati. Suara alarm terdengar dan terdengar gertakan-gertakan yang mulai mendekat.

“Kita nggak boleh tertangkap sekarang, kita sangat dekat dengan kebebasan.” Teriak Alfa dengan semangat. “Masa kita bisa lolos dari segitu banyak penjaga?? Apalagi kita sudah nggak punya tenaga.” Teriak Giselle dengan kekhawatiran yang tadinya sudah tiada. Teriakan penjaga-penjaga mulai terdengar dan jaraknnya tidak jauh dengan pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. “Tenang…” Alfa maju beberapa langkah menuju ke tanah yang hijau. “Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini.” Lalu Alfa mulai berubah bentuk, menjadi bentuk yang berbulu dan berdiri dengan 4 kaki.

Munculah sebuah serigala berbulu hitam. Serigala yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari serigala biasa.Terlihat seperti serigala yang galak tapi terdapat rasa kenyamanan, bukan ketakutan. “Ternyata…” Bisik Giselle. Pintu masuk berhasil didobrak oleh penjaga. “Kita harus cepat.” Kata Valentin sambil menaiki Alfa, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi serigala.

“Tangkap mereka!!” Teriak kepala penjaga. Giselle menaiki Alfa dan lari dari fasilitas tersebut. Lari dari fasilitas yang mereka panggil rumah. Lari dari masa lalu mereka yang suram dan lari ke masa depan yang lebih cerah. Berharap, mereka bisa melupakan masa suram ini dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka. Sepertinya ini merupakan awal dari sesuatu yang bagus untuk mereka bertiga.

\--

“Maaf, kami gagal untuk menangkap mereka.”

“Hm…”

“Tapi aku janji, kami akan membawa mereka kembali.”

“Hm…” Ada pistol di atas meja. "Jangan mengecewakan aku..." pistol tersebut diangkat. "Kalau kamu mengecewakan aku"

BANG

Sebuah peluru yang hampir mengenai orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membunuhmu" pistolnya diletakkan "dan... aku akan cari sendiri mereka."


	2. Ke Dalam Hutan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sekarang kita di hutan

Burung-burung bernyanyi di hutan yang meriah. Rusa-rusa berlari, kadal-kadal keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, serangga terbang dan hinggap di batang pohon. Tiga tahanan berhasil keluar dari fasilitas penelitian yang mereka sebut rumah. “Apakah kita kehilangan mereka?” Tanya Giselle. Situasi yang tenang memberikan rasa kenyamanan di pikiran yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. “Kayaknya sudah aman.” Jawab Valentin sambil turun dari Alfa.

“Ahh… punggungku…” Kata Alfa dengan memegang punggungnya, perlahan-lahan duduk. Pohon-pohon yang tinggi di sekitar mereka. Sinar matahari berhasil tembus dari dedaunan yang tebal. “Kita harus cari tempat untuk berlindung. Mungkin dekat sini ada.” Giselle merentangkan tangan, merasakan kekuatannya bertambah kuat. “Aku rasa ada sumber air dekat sini.” Giselle bilang, siap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalannya. “Ahh… capek…” Alfa merengek. “Kalau kita bisa ketemu tempatnya, semakin cepat kita bisa istirahat.” Valentin komen dengan menarik Alfa untuk berdiri.

Giselle pergi dahulu, mencari tempat istirahat mereka. Dibelakangnya, terdengar Alfa memohon untuk tidak ikut pergi dan Valentin memaksanya untuk ikut. “Nggak mau…” “Ayolah… kurang sedikit lagi kamu bisa tidur.” “Nggakkk.” Giselle tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan mereka. Giselle melihat sekelilingnya, dia tutup matanya dan fokus. Suara burung mengepakkan sayapnya, suara rusa mendengus, suara jangkrik disekitar, suara semut-semut di dalam tanah, suara air yang makin lama makin dekat. Matanya terbuka dan ia melihat air terjun dengan air yang jernih. Beberapa hewan berada di sekitarnya tetapi tidak terlihat takut melihat keberadaannya.

“Teman-teman, aku menemukannya!” Teriak Giselle, berharap dua temannya mendengar apa yang dia teriakkan. “Temukan apa-“ Perkataan Alfa terpotong, melihat air terjun di depannya. “Wow. Apakah ini nyata atau apakah aku sedang bermimpi?” Tanya Valentin sambil menaruh ranselnya ke tanah. “Ini nyata kok.” Jawab Giselle “Ok… kita sembunyi disini dulu terus kita lanjutin perjalanan kita.” Giselle bersiap untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat tempat perlindungan.

“Kita butuh apa buat tempat perlindungan?” Tanya Alfa, mencelupkan tangannya ke air yang jernih. “Daun dan batang yang banyak. Setelah dapat semuanya, kita susun tenda.” Jawab Giselle, mengecek sekitarnya. “Kalian cari bahan-bahan, aku cari tujuan kita selanjutnya.” Valentin bilang, siap-siap untuk mendaki air terjun dan melihat dari posisi yang lebih tinggi. “Ok… mari kita cari bahan-bahan!” Jawab Alfa.

Alfa dan Giselle pergi ke dalam hutan dan mencari bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat tenda mereka. “Kita sekarang lagi di hutan.” Kata Alfa. “Kamu nggak menggunakan kekuatanmu?” Lanjut Alfa, menoleh ke arah Giselle. Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup dengan keras. Kekuatan angin seperti saat ada badai yang akan menerkam mereka. Angin yang keras masuk ke kedalaman hutan dan kembali dengan membawa daun-daun. “Terus batang-batangnya gimana?” Tanya Alfa, tumpukan daun makin lama makin bertambah. “Ya…kita ambil sendiri. Berat kalau batang-batang.” Jawab Giselle, mengambil batang-batang disekitarnya. “Aha…betul juga.” Alfa tertawa dan mengambil batng-batang.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Alfa dan Giselle kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka dengan membawa batang-batang. Daun-daun dibawa oleh angin. Alfa dan Giselle menaruh batang-batang di tanah dan anginnya mengikuti mereka, menjatuhkan daun-daun di sekitar batang-batang. “Ok…mari kita buat tendanya.” Kata Alfa. Mulailah mereka membuat tendanya.

Valentin mendaki dan akhirnya sampailah ia di puncak air terjun. “Hmm…” ia melihat banyak pohon sampai jalannya tidak terlihat. Di jarak yang sangat jauh terlihat pegunungan dan bukit-bukit. “Oh…apa itu?” Valentin melihat sesuatu di jarak yang jauh. “Apakah itu…”

“Yahh… akhirnya tenda kita siap dipakai.” Alfa menghela nafasnya. “Valentin berapa lama ya?” Tanya Giselle sambil melihat ke arah puncak air terjun. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, matahari mulai terbenam. “Teman-teman!” Teriak Valentin, kembali dari perjalanannya. “Oh..tendanya sudah dibuat.” Kata Valentin saat ia sampai di persembunyian mereka. Tenda terbuat dari batang-batang pohon. Batang-batang tersebut disusun menjadi bentuk prisma segitiga dan terdapat tumpukan-tumpukan daun di atasnya, menghalangi air untuk masuk kalau hujan. “Yuk kita istirahat dulu… capek.” Kata Alfa, kedua temannya setuju dengan pernyataannya.

Setelah istirahat, makan dari persediaannya dan minum dari kolam, mulailah mereka diskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan. “Jadi…” Mulai Valentin. “Aku melihat ada sebuah kota kecil disana.” Ia menunjuk ke arah air terjun. “Kalau kita bisa sampai disana, mungkin kita bisa mencari bantuan.” Valentin berhenti bicara dan menunggu reaksi kedua temannya.

“Itu ide yang sangat bagus!” Jawab Alfa. “Kok kita nggak kesana langsung?” Tanya Alfa, berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari daun-daun yang jauh. “Jauh sih…mungkin 3-4 hari kita sampai disana.” Jawab Valentin. “Dan juga kamu kan capek habis membawa kita dan lari selama berapa puluh menit.” Giselle bilang, siap-siap untuk tidur. “Ya udah, besok atau lusa kita pergi.” Kata Alfa. Ketiga tahanan berubah menjadi buronan tidur dan bermimpi tentang masa depan yang akan datang.

Mereka bertiga bangun dan memulai harinya dengan makan dan minum. Selama satu hari, mereka istirahat dan bersenang-senang dengan hewan di sekitar mereka. Satu hari umtuk istirahat sudah cukup untuk perjalanan yang akan mereka lakukan keesokan harinya. 24 jam telah berlalu dan mulailah perjalanan mereka yang panjang. “Siap?” Tanya Giselle. “Siap!” Jawab Alfa dan Valentin. Alfa berubah menjadi serigala, Valentin dan Giselle menaikinya. Semua barang bawaan sudah di tangan mereka, menunjukkan mereka sudah siap untuk pergi. “Mari kita pergi!” Giselle teriak dengan menunjukkan tangannya ke arah air terjun.

Alfa membawa pergi mereka dari hutan yang menjadi perlindungan mereka sementara. Menuju ke arah kota kecil, mereka hanya berharap akan mendapat pertolongan dari warganya. Apa yang mereka inginkan tidaklah susah, sebuah rumah dengan kondisi yang bagus, warga-warga yang peduli dengan keadaan mereka, mungkin mendapat pekerjaan kalau ada. Kalau mereka tidak dipisahkan, mereka akan sanggup menghadapi keadaan apapun.

\--

“Siapa saja yang kabur?”

“Alfa, termasuk projek ‘Werewolf’. Giselle, termasuk projek ‘Elementalist’. Terakhir Valentin, termasuk projek-”

“Bos!!”

“Apa?”

“Kami menemukan beberapa petunjuk tentang keberadaan mereka di hutan.”

“Hmm…cari mereka. Kita nggak boleh kehilangan mereka.”

“Siap!”

“Ambilkan hpku.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Aku bisa membuat penangkapan mereka lebih cepat.”


	3. Di Dalam Kota Kecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sampailah di kota kecil

Sampailah mereka di kota kecil. Kota tersebut tidak semewah dengan yang di kota-kota besar. Ada perumahan, tempat makan, toko baju, dan berbagai bangunan yang biasanya ada di kota-kota. “Jadi seperti inilah kota itu. Aku pikir bakal ada banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi.” Valentin dan Giselle turun dari Alfa dan masuklah mereka ke kota tersebut.

“Kita mau cari makan dulu atau tempat tinggal?” Tanya Alfa. “Cari tempat tinggal dulu saja.” Jawab Giselle, mendekati sebuah bangunan bertanda ‘motel’. “Motel berarti punya tempat tidur kan?” Di luar motel ada tanaman yang menghiasi jalan masuknya. Berbagai macam bunga dan pohon tumbuh, dari yang masih kecil hingga dewasa, ada semua di depan motel tersebut.

Saat mereka masuk, lobi motel tersebut memberikan rasa kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Dinding dan lantai berwarna cokelat seperti kayu dengan lampu yang tidak terlalu terang. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa tempat itu berhantu tetapi bagi mereka bertiga, ruangan tersebut memberikan perasaan seperti rumah.

“Selamat datang!” Resepsionis motel tersebut bilang di saat mereka masuk. Muka wanita tersebut menunjukkan wajah yang terkejut dan kembali ke raut muka yang hangat. Mereka bertiga mendekati wanita tersebut. “Apa yang bisa saya bantu?” Tanya wanita tersebut. “Kita mau tinggal disini.” Jawab Alfa. “Berapa lama?” Lanjut wanita tersebut. “Uh…kayaknya-” “Cuman beberapa hari.” Valentin jawab sebelum Alfa bisa melanjutkan jawabannya.

“Ok… ini kuncinya untuk kamar nomer 19.” Wanita tersebut memberikan sebuah kunci yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Giselle mengambil kuncinya. “Setelah kalian keluar dari sini, naik 1 lantai dan belok kanan. Kamarnya kalian ada di daerah situ.” Lanjut wanita tersebut. Ketika tak ada lagi kata yang disampaikan, mereka bertiga pergi keluar untuk melihat kamar mereka.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, sampailah mereka di depan kamar. “Ini 19 atau 16?” Tanya Alfa. “Sebelah nomornya 15 dan 17 tapi kok ini 19?” Lanjut Alfa. Di pintu terlihat 2 angka, angka ‘1’ dan angka ‘9’. Angka ‘9’ tidak sederajat dengan angka ‘1’. Valentin memutar angkanya, menunjukkan angka ‘16’ di pintunya. “Coba kita pakai kuncinya.” Alfa menyarankan. Saat kuncinya dipakai, pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. “Berarti ini nomer 16, bukan nomer 19.” Kata Giselle, mengambil kembali kuncinya.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar yang betul, kamar nomer 19. Saat kuncinya dipakai, pintu tersebut bisa dibuka dan masuklah mereka ke dalam. Kamarnya terlihat seperti di lobi, berwarna cokelat kayu dengan suasana nyaman. Terdapat meja, kursi, dan 2 tempat tidur. Terdapat juga kamar mandi di belakang kamar tersebut.

“Ah…akhirnya bisa tidur di kasur.” Alfa menghela nafasnya dan berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur. “Tadi wanitanya aneh nggak sih?” Tanya Valentin. “Raut wajahnya sempat berubah terus kembali normal.” “Iya…” Giselle setuju. “Dia juga nggak minta kita untuk bayar kamarnya. Kan biasanya orang bayar kalau mau tinggal dimana atau mau beli apa.” Giselle meneruskan kecurigaannya. “Mungkin motel ini berbeda dengan motel lainnya.” Jawab Alfa. “Dan… mungkin ia juga tidak pernah lihat orang-orang seperti kita.” Alfa lanjut. “Santai aja… kan kita disini cuman beberapa hari.” Alfa siap-siap untuk tidur. Di luar terlihat matahari sudah terbenam dan terlihat bulan di langit. Mereka pun bicara tentang topik-topik yang lain.

\--

“Halo… ya…aku menemukan anak-anak yang kamu maui….aku tunggu ya…ya…”

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon sabar, aku sudah punya ceritanya dan plot di pikiranku tapi belum aku tulis  
Terima kasih!!
> 
> T:  
Please be patient, I already have the story and plot in my head but I haven't written it yet  
Thank you!!


End file.
